Open Wounds Missing Scene
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: A scene that never made it into my story "Open Wounds"


_I was give another request/prompt. Someone wanted a sweet R/S scene with some past trouble, and I thought of this. This was a scene that never made it into "Open Wounds" :) So, enjoy, mes amis!_

* * *

How long they stayed that way, neither one of them knew. Neither of the men on the bed said anything. Spencer kept his eyes closed and just relished in being where he was. He didn't want to disturb this moment for anything right now. He wanted to just stay here, warm and protected, surrounded by love, and not deal with any more stress at the moment. Maybe he had come to understand that Remy was right but that didn't mean that he was quite ready to admit it to Scott or Alex yet. He was quite content to stay where he was. He didn't even notice as his body sighed away the last of tension and as he slid down into sleep.

The nightmares that came almost seemed inevitable. After the emotional turmoil of the morning, it was no surprise that it was reflected in his dreams. Some of his nightmares were memories, moments in the past that would forever haunt him. Some were things his mind created to taunt him. Some were of the cases he'd worked. But the ones that always got to him the most, nightmares like this one, weren't so much about images or memories—they were more about the emotions. While that might not sound scary to anyone else, they were terrifying for him. Being bombarded with pain, fear, anger, sick lust, hate, disgust, all of it coursing in him and chasing away everything that was warm and positive until he was shaking and shivering under the cold of it all. Until he felt like there was nothing left inside of him, nothing left that was good or clean or pure.

Usually, these dreams lasted until he could find the strength to wake, or until his body simply had enough and jerked into alertness. Those were the dreams that could take so long to recover from. Even Scott's warm presence wasn't always enough to chase away the cold and the dark.

But this time, something else happened. This time something reached into the dark with him, pushing back the cold. It reached for him and Spencer reached back for it desperately. At first it was just out of reach and he sobbed out his frustration. Then it pushed in, pushed forward, and he reached out and suddenly it was there, all around him, wrapping him up and filling him. Everywhere the cold was, this warmth spread, chasing it away, and Spencer cried from the relief.

Slowly he became aware of a voice mixing in the dark. Soft, just at the edges, but growing louder as the dream lost its power and he was slowly brought back to wakefulness. A familiar, beautiful voice, murmuring soothingly to him. "Come back to me, cher. Y' come back to me now. Y'r okay. I've got y'. Y'r safe here, Spencer. Shh, now, _mon cœur_. Y'r okay."

Reality slid in and pushed away the last dregs of the dream. With reality came so many positive things. Spencer felt the body pressed down into his. He was lying on his back and Remy was stretched out full body over top of him, his ear pressed against Spencer's heart, arms wrapped around him and tucked underneath in a hug. Opening his eyes, Spencer stared at the ceiling, blinking past the tears still in his eyes. His cheeks were wet from the trails they'd left behind already. He took a second to just breathe and reorient himself from the dream to reality. That warmth was still filling him and he recognized it now and knew what it was. It was Remy; his love, warm and soothing, pushing back all the negative things. Spencer's own personal light in the dark. He opened himself up even more to it and let it all the way in even as he let his own flow back. Shaky arms lifted to wrap around the body over him.

Remy realized that Spencer was awake and his coaxing cut off, but he pressed his cheek in and rubbed it over Spencer's heart. "Welcome back." He murmured.

It took a few tries for Spencer to wet down his throat enough to make his voice work. "Sorry."

"Hush now." Remy turned and pressed a kiss against Spencer's chest. "Y' wanna talk about it?"

Did he? Could he even manage to put it into words? He'd never been able to explain to Scott just how badly these dreams affected him, or why they scared him so much. But maybe Remy would understand. He was in a unique position to do so. But…could he bring himself to really talk about it? To open up that part of him? To give himself time to think, he jokingly said, "I can't both hush and talk about it at the same time."

A low snicker sounded against his chest. "Smart ass."

Remy didn't press the topic after that. He just snuggled back in and went back to nuzzle against Spencer's shirt. Spencer adjusted his hold on Remy and put one hand on his back and started stroke in long, sweeping motions. At that gesture, he swore he heard a low purr come from the man and then Remy arched up into the touch in a very clear appeal for more. It was kind of like having a great big cat lying on him. That thought has Spencer's lips curving. With Remy sprawled over him this way and those warm emotions still holding him, it didn't seem so daunting to actually talk about his dream. It wasn't as if Remy would mock him for it. He wasn't the type. Plus, he would understand if anyone could. Staring up at the ceiling, his fingers tracing the bumps of Remy's spine through his shirt, he started to speak in a low, slightly hesitant voice. "I don't really know how to explain it. It's not a nightmare in the conventional sense of the word. It's not some strange dream, or replayed memories. It's…it's like an emotional nightmare." That was the best name he could give it and even that didn't seem to do it justice. He blew out a breath in frustration. How could he explain it? "You know that feeling you get when the emotions in a room get too strong and they just, they overwhelm you? Where they get in so deep that you can't really tell them apart from your own anymore?"

"_Oui_. It's like dis thick, heavy cloud dat can smother y'."

"Exactly. That's what these dreams are like. They're just, emotions. Negative emotions. And they're pushing in at me, filling me up, and they're just…cold. They're so cold and dark that I can't breathe under it all." Unconsciously, his arms tightened around Remy. His breath started to hitch a little and his heart sped up. "I'm so damn alone there. I can't find anyone, can't feel anything positive. All I can feel is that cold and the dark. There's nothing good, or warm, and I feel like I'm freezing form the inside out, dying a little more and a little more, and I, I…"

He cut himself off with a choked sob that seemed to shake his whole body. Remy had already started to move when he felt Spencer's heart rate increase. He twisted himself until he was on his knees, straddling Spencer's hips, and he could cup Spencer's face between his hands. He brought them face to face and pressed their foreheads together while the warm emotions he'd been sending grew a little stronger. "Spencer, cher, look at me. Look up at me now, right here. Stay wi' me. Don't t'ink about dose things."

"I'm so tired of being cold." Spencer whispered brokenly. "I'm tired of feeling cold and alone. I just want to be warm again."

Remy rained little kisses down all over Spencer's face. "Y' aint alone, _bébé_. Y' aint never gonna be alone again. Not while I'm here." He sealed that promise with a firm, heated kiss that seared straight down to Spencer's soul. In it, Spencer felt the fire of Remy's emotions, his love and lust all mixed in with a protectiveness and even a possessiveness that Spencer had only ever felt from Logan when the feral man looked at Scott. There was a hint of that feral feel of claiming in Remy's emotions and in his kiss now. The strength of it left no room for the cold inside Spencer, only heat. Heat that raced through him until he was pushing up into his lips, kissing back just as hard.


End file.
